prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Supporting Characters (Quarantine)
Quarantine Supporting Characters Season 1 Major Recurring Characters General Archibald Simms- with most of the events of Season 2 of Outbreak rewritten, Simms continues his role as background antagonist throughout this season as the quarantine of the village begins less explosively and Simms continues his plan to find and harness the variants of the alien virus. Warlow- one of the super-soldiers, and a primary antagonist. Warlow is something of a psychotic, and uses Anderson's power to turn into different inanimate materials. He has a particular opposition to Craig Adama, who likes to remind Warlow of his more violent ways, to Warlow's irritation. Murphy- another major antagonist of the super-soldiers, he is rather over-excitable and drawn to anger, and prefers to assume bestial humanoid forms. Dock- another super-soldier, somewhat more controlled and cunning in the application of his shape-shifting. Timmons- with Adama sent with the team in this timeline, his role as a Simms replacement does not occur, and he has not as of yet shown how he defines his particular brand of shape-shifting. Able- the only female supersoldier, though separate from Warlow's team. She is given Harken's viral strain to test (the power swapping strain Joe left him with in Outbreak) and ends up taking Ralph's power, showing the power to distort bio-electric powers as well as electrical equipment. Jonathan ends up crippling her ankles with an APC. Constable Owen McCarthy- the local constable of the village of Fallows End, shown to be somewhat bumbling, though well meaning, and also very fat and unfit. He displays the ability to spit different kind of chemicals, including acid and some kind of flammable chemical, though all occasions have been accidents so far, and he has not realised that he is mutated (or that there are mutations.) Inspector Theresa McKensie- the sister of Ronnie McKensie, she is interested in trying to save her sister from the prison complex, as well as finding out the truth behind the murders in the village, the virus, the military and how they all connect together. She has found evidence of the aliens and has one of their swords. She also possesses precognitive powers. Adam Scarlett- the father of Ralph Scarlett, who seems to have a temper that matches his son's. He ends up accomodating Owen when the quarantine is enacted, and Owen is interviewing him at the time. Minor Characters Constable Marcus Threep- the constable from outside of the village who accompanied Theresa when Hamish called about the attack on him (which led them to find out about Connor's murder as well.) Connor- Hamish's best friend in the village, killed by Ben Harrison with a grenade as he tries and fails to steal Connor's car. He never physically appears in this series, but his death is an instigator for many events and Hamish's motivations. Patsy- Connor's bereaved wife. Vincent Adama- Craig's father, who is ex-military, and urged by Craig to stay inside, out of trouble. Evette Adama- only mentioned in passing, not seen; it is implied that she has a terminal illness.